


Pokehero Hawkeye/Clint Barton

by Markuse88



Series: Pokeheroes [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pokehero!Clint Barton, Pokehero!Hawkeye, Pokeheroes, Pokeheroes!Avengers, Pokemon Trainer!Avengers, Pokemon Trainer!Clint Barton, Pokemon Trainer!Hawkeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: The Clint Barton/Hawkeye Pokemon Team.





	Pokehero Hawkeye/Clint Barton

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/63416909@N02/38733122264/in/dateposted/)

Ok unlike most of the other heroes I've done/doing most of Clint's Pokémon share a type, in this case flying. But they also have a duel type. I did this primarily because Clint often says that he works/sees better from a distance. I would love to hear your thoughts/opinions. 

Staraptor. So Staraptor. Predator Pokémon. Normal/Flying type. I chose Staraptor primarily because they have an aggressive temperament and will not hesitate to battle larger opponents. Strong wings and legs, can easily carry small Pokémon/items. Even if injured a Staraptor will fight till it can't fight anymore. In the wild they tend to live alone. Basically I chose this one because to me, this is quintessential MCU Hawkeye. Staraptor also have well developed stats and learn several powerful flying type attacks. 

Xatu. Xatu, the Mystic Pokémon. Psychic/Flying Type. Xatu is said to be able to see the past and future are the same time (some account say it is one through each eye and some say through its main eyes and the other through the eye patterns on its chest). It mostly stand's motionless all day to track the movements of the sun. I chose it partially because of this reason. If it can see the future it could help Hawkeye detect threats. Xatu's also have powerful sets including flying, ghost, and psychic moves.

Skarmory. Skarmory. Armor bird Pokémon. Steel/Flying type. Skarmory's skin and feathers are a tough as iron. Some ancient cultures (in the Pokémon universe) used their fallen wing feathers as swords. Its feathers are also razor sharp and it can fire/drop them on enemies. Even with that they can fly up to 180 mph. I chose it mostly as an all-around battler Pokémon. Plus they both have the whole trial by fire thing. Skarmory intentionally nest in thorns and briars to toughen up.

Hawlucha. Hawlucha. Wrestling Pokemon. FIghting/flying. Hawlucha are relatively small pokemon but because of their proficiency in fighting it can keep up with lager fighting type pokemon like Machamp (huge with four arms) and Hariyama (Think Sumo wrestler). It can perfectly control it's position in the air to attack from above, a move that is hard to defend against. I chose it for that reason. Big power in a small package. Like what Clint said "He's a guy using an ancient weapon running with Gods"

Braviary. Ok So Braviary. Valiant Pokemon. Normal Flying. Braviary is extremely aggressive, but for noble reasons. It will fight fiercely to help and protect its friends. Even if injured, it will still fight. The more scars it has, the more respect it gets from its peers. It has earned the nickname "soldier of the sky" due to its extreme dedication for its friends. Aiding its valiance, Braviary is extremely strong, capable of lifting a car and flying with it. Once again this sounds too much like Hawkeye to pass up. Not to mention it learns eveny powerfuly flying type move as well as a fighting type move called Superpower. It is practically a 1hit KO move. It can also be taught moves like Steel Wing (steel type) and Shadow claw (ghost type) very strong moves.

Croagunk. Ok Croagunk. Toxic mouth Pokémon. Poison/Fighting type. Ok so Croagunk might seem like an odd choice but there is a method to my madness. Croagunk's trademark is the poison it can spit from its mouth and middle finger (this last one is an attack called Poison Jab). Croagunks’ are also great brawlers and close combat. The thing of it is Croagunks rarely fight fairly but they only fight to ensure their survival. I chose it, instead of its more powerful evolutions, because in addition to the above because Croagunk's have a more laid back, innocuous vibe, whereas their evolution (Toxicroak) has a permanently sinister vibe. I see Croagunk as something of his main. Each other the other will have specific tasks/times but Croagunk will always be with him. That is his back up when he's playing the Sentry Role.


End file.
